Clockmon
Clockmon is a Machine Digimon. It is the protector of time that governs the computer's timer. It manages the "Time" and "Space" of all computers and networks, and if it is between 1900 and 1999, it is able to freely advance and rewind time. Because it possesses an extremely dangerous, terrifying ability, it always maintains a neutral standpoint, and doesn't participate in the conflict between Vaccines and Viruses. For that reason, it is said that if it ever tilts toward either side of the balance, the Digital World will collapse. Attacks *'Chrono Breaker': Destroys the "time" flowing through the opponent's body. It is impossible for a Digimon whose "time" was frozen with this attack to recover. *'Time Buster' *'Ear Bursting' Design Etymologies ;Clockmon (クロックモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers A Clockmon worked on a clockwork cloud plane with a Hagurumon in the Digital World. Rika Nonaka, , Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa were placed onto his territory by a data stream. They heard a monotonous ticking sound; when they went to the source of the noise to investigate they found a jammed cuckoo clock. Clockmon warned them to not touch the clock but Rika involuntarily unjammed its second hand. The clock's alarm went off, which awoke the Megadramon that was controlling the area. Rika and Renamon were forced into a battle. Renamon took a moment to regard the situation. As she did she revealed to Clockmon and Hagurumon that she had been to the real world, which gave the two of them great surprise. When the battle seemed lost after Megadramon defeated the legendary tamer Ryo Akiyama and his partner appeared and brought him down. Clockmon and Hagurumon brought praise upon them, which angered Rika. Later on, when unleashed his Shining Digivolution power, Clockmon and Hagurumon felt his energy along with the rest of the Digital World. Digimon Fusion During the battle with in the Human World, a Clockmon is among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon World Clockmon serves as the depiction of the game's clock. Digimon World 2 Clockmon digivolves from Candlemon, and can digivolve into Tinmon (0-7 DP) or SkullMeramon (8+ DP). Its special attack, the Interrupt "Chrono Breaker", forces the interrupted Digimon to attack last. Digimon World 3 Clockmon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. Stealing from him or by defeating him many times could get you a Multi Crest. In the PAL version of the game, Clockmon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 12/12. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Clockmon is #176, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 160 HP, 192 MP, 110 Attack, 91 Defense, 90 Spirit, 72 Speed, and 45 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and LuckyMedal2 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. In Dusk, Clockmon is one of the starting Digimon in the Balance Pack, degenerating into Solarmon. A Clockmon also appears at the end of the Gaia Origin Quest, and says he watches over the Digital World. Clockmon digivolves from Solarmon and can digivolve to Knightmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Clockmon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 6000 Machine experience and 40 aptitude. Clockmon can DNA digivolve to MagnaAngemon with Starmon. Clockmon can be hatched from the Machine DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Clockmon is #112, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Sleep Guard and Skill User traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Clockmon. Clockmon digivolves from Hagurumon, and can digivolve into Knightmon or Wisemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Clockmon, your Digimon must be at least level 24 with 100 defense and 100 speed, but only once you have revived Clockmon. It can be hatched from the Space-Time Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Clockmon can DigiFuse to Wisemon with Wizardmon and to Alphamon with Grademon and Dorumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Clockmon is a Electric Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gotsumon, Solarmon, ToyAgumon and Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon, Knightmon, Datamon and Wisemon. Its special attack is Chrono Breaker and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from Eletric attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Clockmon is #092 and is a Electric Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gotsumon, Solarmon, ToyAgumon and Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon, Knightmon, Datamon and Wisemon. Its special attack is Chrono Breaker and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from Eletric attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Clockmon digivolves from Candlemon, ToyAgumon, and Hagurumon, and can digivolve to MetalTyrannomon, BigMamemon, and Mamemon. Digimon Battle Clockmon is an NPC in Time Village and the Dungeon of Darkness 3rd Floor that sells items. Digimon Heroes! Clockmon is card 6-077. Digimon Soul Chaser Clockmon digivolves from Solarmon. Digimon Links Clockmon digivolves from Gotsumon, Solarmon, ToyAgumon, and Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon, Knightmon, Datamon, and Wisemon. Digimon ReArise Clockmon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to one of Datamon or Knightmon. Notes and references